


"The Chase" and other short stories  (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Challenge: Caffrey-Burke Day, Fanvids, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal/Peter vignettes</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Chase" and other short stories  (VID)

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the 4th annual Caffrey-Burke Day. With many thanks to china_shop for her advice and pointers.

Music: "Tel Aviv" by Omer Adam (Tel Aviv Pride 2013) 

 


End file.
